yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 076
"Hard Knox", known as "I'm Here, Thinking for the Best! My Name Is Rei Shingetsu" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 21, 2012 and in the United States on August 31, 2013. Featured Duels Bronk Stone and four unnamed students vs. Devon Knox The full Duel is not shown. The female student activates "Madolche Chateau" at one point, while Devon activates a Trap Card. Eventually, Devon is shown to control "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" in Attack Position with 7800 ATK ( 4/500 → 7800/800) as well as at least four Equip Cards equipped to it, allowing "Ben Kei" to attack five times (one normal attack and one additional attack for each Equip Card equipped to it). "Ben Kei" attacks all five students directly (Both Bronk and four unnamed students: ? → 0 LP). Ray Shadows vs. Devon Knox Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Devon controls "Coach Captain Bearman" ( 8/2600/2700) in Attack Position and has an unspecified amount of Life Points, while Ray controls no cards and has 1500 Life Points. Devon's turn "Coach Captain Bearman" attacks directly (Ray: 1500 → 0 LP). Yuma Tsukumo vs. Devon Knox Turn 1: Yuma Yuma draws. He then activates "Three Card Summon" to reveal three Level 4 or lower monsters with the same Level in his hand and Special Summon one of them. Yuma reveals "Mimimic", "Rai Rider" and "Zubaba Knight" and subsequently Special Summons "Rai Rider" ( 3/1200/1400) in Attack Position. Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" ( 3/1600/900) in Attack Position. As he controls a Level 3 monster, Yuma Special Summons "Mimimic" ( 3/300/300) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays "Rai Rider", "Zubaba Knight", and "Mimimic" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 34: Terror-Byte" ( 3/0/2900, ORU: 3) in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Devon Devon draws. He activates "Training Grounds", which will let him send two monsters from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Normal Summon one Level 7 or higher monster without Tribute. Devon then activates the effect of "Training Grounds" to send "Panther Warrior" and "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" from his hand to the Graveyard and Normal Summon "Coach Captain Bearman" ( 8/2600/2700) in Attack Position. As Devon controls "Coach Captain Bearman", he activates "Bear's Boot Camp" to Special Summon "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position (as "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" is a Level 4 Beast-Warrior type monster). He then activates the effect of "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" to revive another "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. Devon activates the effect of "Coach Captain Bearman" to double the Levels of all Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monsters he controls until the End Phase (both "Coach Soldier Wolfbarks": 4 → 8). Devon overlays "Coach Captain Bearman" and two "Coach Soldier Wolfbarks" in order to Xyz Summon "Coach King Giantrainer" ( 8/2800/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Devon activates the effect of "Coach King Giantrainer", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Coach King Giantrainer": 3 → 2 ORU) to shuffle both players' Decks. Both players will draw a card and reveal them. The player who draws the monster with the lower Level will take 800 damage, then the drawn cards are sent to the Graveyard. Devon draws the Level 8 "Beast King Barbaros" while Yuma draws the Level 1 "Stinging Swordsman" (Yuma: 4000 → 3200 LP). Devon activates the effect of "Coach King Giantrainer" again ("Coach King Giantrainer": 2 → 1 ORU) and Devon draws the Level 8 "Mosaic Manticore" while Yuma draws the Level 3 "Gagaga Girl" (Yuma: 3200 → 2400 LP). Devon activates the effect of "Coach King Giantrainer" again ("Coach King Giantrainer": 1 → 0 ORU) and Devon draws the Level 4 "Coach Soldier Wolfbark" while Yuma draws the Level 6 "Dododo Warrior" (Devon: 4000 → 3200 LP). Devon activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to Rank-Up "Coach King Giantrainer" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Xyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" ( 9/3800/2300, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Devon then activates the third effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to target "Terror-Byte", detach its Overlay Units ("Terror-Byte": 3 → 0 ORU), attach them to "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" ("Coach Lord Ultimatrainer": 1 → 4 ORU), and decrease the ATK of "Terror-Byte" by 300 for each detached Overlay Unit. " is destroyed.]] "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" attacks and destroys "Terror-Byte" as the second effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" allows the Special Summoned monster to negate the effects of monsters that would prevent their destruction by battle. Devon activates the second effect of "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" to detach all its Chaos Overlay Units ("Ultimatrainer": 4 → 0 ORU) and force Yuma to draw a card for every Chaos Overlay Unit detached and reveal it before sending the drawn card to the Graveyard. If a drawn card is a Level 4 or lower monster, Yuma will take damage equal to its ATK. Yuma draws the Level 3 "Achacha Archer" (Yuma: 2400 → 1200 LP), "Wonder Wand", the Level 4 "Kagetokage" (Yuma: 1200 → 100 LP) and the Level 3 "Dotedotengu", which has 0 ATK. As "Dotedotengu" was sent to the Graveyard, Yuma activates its effect to return "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" to the hand, but Devon activates the first effect of "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer", letting it become immune to monster effects once per turn.The written Japanese anime lore of "Dotedotengu" states it can return a card on its controller's side of the field to the hand, not the opponent's. Yuma activates his face-down "Panic Burial" to decrease the ATK of "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" by 100 for each monster sent to the Graveyard this turn and inflict the same amount to Devon as damage. Eighteen monsters were sent ("Ultimatrainer": 3800 → 2000 ATK; Devon 3200 → 1400 LP). Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagaga x Gagaga". He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Gagaga x Gagaga" to target "Gagaga Magician" (as it's a "Gagaga" monster) and Special Summon "Gagaga x Gagaga" as a monster with the same Attribute, Type, Level, ATK and DEF as "Gagaga Magician" in Attack Position ( 4/1500/1000). Yuma overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga x Gagaga" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays "Utopia" with its two Overlay Units via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times, detaching all its Overlay Units ("Utopia Ray": 3 → 0 ORU) to increase its ATK by 500 for each one detached ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 4000 ATK) and decrease the ATK of "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" by 1000 for each one detached ("Ultimatrainer": 2000 → 0 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" (Devon: 1400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * It is unknown whether the Attribute of "CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" in this episode is EARTH or LIGHT. Its Overlay Unit was yellow before it was converted into a Chaos Oveerlay Unit, which indicates LIGHT, but the TV Tokyo website lists it as EARTH (CXyzCoachLordUltimatrainer-JP-ZX-NC.png). * During Yuma's Duel, when "Chacoh Captain Bearman" is Summoned, Ray's Duel Gazer vanishes for one scene. Trivia * When Yuma and Tori are talking, a boy in the background on the right side resembles Chazz Princeton. Notes